Mio Imada
is a Japanese actress and model. She began modelling during her second year of high school. In 2016, Imada moved to Tokyo to pursue a career in acting. She portrayed Airi Maya in the 2018 series, Hana Nochi Hare. Imada is also known for her roles in Suits and Class 3A. Biography Early life Imada was born on March 5, 1997http://music-book.jp/book/news/news/150391 (Japanese) in the capital city of Fukuoka Prefecture.https://mainichi.jp/articles/20171201/ddl/k40/040/419000c (Japanese) Career While still attending high school, Imada began modelling locally. She has gained steady notoriety since by being referred by the media as the http://www.sanspo.com/geino/news/20170415/geo17041505020009-n1.html (Japanese) or .https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1751675 (Japanese) Imada started appearing regularly in commercials and late-night programs, such as GeeBee. Her film debut was in 2015's Tsumi no Yohaku.https://mdpr.jp/interview/detail/1731577 (Japanese)http://www.sanspo.com/geino/news/20170911/geo17091105040013-n1.html (Japanese) In February 2016, Imada appeared in a PR video for Yanagawa as a member of the trio, "Sagemon Girls".http://www.city.yanagawa.fukuoka.jp/kanko/shiru/photo/movie.html (Japanese)https://mdpr.jp/interview/detail/1704542 (Japanese) After graduating from high school, she moved to Tokyo to pursue an acting career in August 2016.https://news.mynavi.jp/article/20171228-imadamio/ (Japanese) In February 2017, Imada was cast as Sasha Braus in the musical adaptation of Attack on Titan.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/220412 (Japanese) The musical was later cancelled, after the death of the production's acrobatics director.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/228637 (Japanese) Imada had small parts in the 2017 films, Double Mints and My Teacher.https://mainichi.jp/articles/20171201/dyo/00m/200/009000c (Japanese) In July 2017, she started working as a gravure model for Weekly Playboy and later Weekly Young Jump.https://mdpr.jp/interview/detail/1704542 (Japanese) She appeared in the short film, Kalanchoe no Hana, which won the Grand Prize at Rainbow Reel Tokyo.http://www.jvta.net/tyo/2017rainbow-reel-2/ (Japanese) Also in 2017, Imada had reoccurring roles in Bokutachi ga Yarimashita''https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1713940 (Japanese) and ''Minshu no Teki.http://www.fujitv.co.jp/fujitv/news/pub_2017/171117-h011.html (Japanese) She had a supporting part in Demekin as the love interest to Yuki Yamada's character in December 2017.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/256336 (Japanese) Imada had supporting roles in #Koe Dake Tenshi,https://woman.excite.co.jp/article/lifestyle/rid_OriconStyle_2098793/ (Japanese) Kioku,https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1741210 (Japanese) and Hana Nochi Hare in early 2018.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/269956 (Japanese) She graced the cover of Weekly Young Jump in May 2018.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1764792 (Japanese) In September 2018, she walked the runway at Tokyo Girls Collection's (TGC) Autumn/Winter show.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1789972 (Japanese) The following month, Imada starred in LINE's mystery game, Kotoro.https://www.4gamer.net/games/439/G043989/20181107041/ (Japanese) Her first photo book, subtitled '' Vitality'', was released on October 31, 2018.https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4087808580 (Japanese) It reached number one on Oricon's weekly rankings.https://www.sponichi.co.jp/entertainment/news/2018/11/10/kiji/20181109s00041000398000c.html (Japanese) In late 2018, Imada had a supporting role in Suits, a remake of the U.S. television series.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/298241 (Japanese) She starred in the television drama Class 3A: Ima kara Mina-san wa, Hitojichi desu,https://news.nifty.com/article/entame/showbizd/12119-6228703/ (Japanese) and the film Kimi wa Tsukiyo ni Hikari Kagayaku in early 2019.https://natalie.mu/music/news/303694 (Japanese) Imada played herself in FBS's television film, Hakataben no Onnanoko wa Kawaii to Omoimasen ka? (2019).http://www.fbs.co.jp/hakatakawaii/cast/ (Japanese) Filmography Television dramas Films Notes *On her birthday in 2018, Imada celebrated with the cast and crew of Hana Nochi Hare. She was also given a cake with Airi pictured on it.https://twitter.com/hanahare_tbs/status/970640360371142656 (Japanese) *Imada's follower count on Instagram exceeded one million in June 2018https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1774543 (Japanese) and was later named "Most Valuable Instagrammer in Japan".https://deview.co.jp/X_nextbreakranking2019 (Japanese) *In late November 2018, Imada and Jin Suzuki attended the tree lighting ceremony in Tokyo Midtown.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1805593 (Japanese) *Imada appeared in Semi Otoko (2019) with Hana Nochi Hare costar Haruka Kinami. Alongside other cast members, she helped celebrate Kinami's birthday on August 9, 2019.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1858604 (Japanese) *In September 2019, Imada and Sho Hirano appeared in the variety program, Sukatto Japan. It was their first onscreen appearance together since Hana Nochi Hare.https://www.cinematoday.jp/news/N0110901 (Japanese) References External links *Mio Imada profile on Content3 Inc. *Mio Imada YouTube channel * * * * Category:A to Z Category:Real individuals Category:Actors Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare actors